


Te besé

by Dannnasparkle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Bokuto Koutarou, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a gay mess, M/M, idk - Freeform, why am I tagging this in english??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannnasparkle/pseuds/Dannnasparkle
Summary: Se fijó en los demás; bailando, cantando la canción de fondo, besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello sin importarles nada más.Sin importarles nada más.Kurō quería ser como ellos y mandar por un tubo todo tipo de freno, quería experimentar esa sensación de libertad, sentirse en una burbuja personal. De pronto Kurō quería hacer lo mismo que ellos.Quería besar al chico que despreocupadamente se recargaba en él.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Te besé

Probablemente fue la estúpida cara que su amigo se cargaba, o la vibra alegre y juguetona que lo rodeaba, incluso pudo haber sido su disfraz improvisado de momia o la pequeña mancha de vodka que había nacido durante un accidente en su playera desgastada. ¡Quién sabe, tal vez era el alcohol que recorría sus venas!

Algo, había algo.

Algo que para Tetsurō se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil de ignorar, por mucho que intentara apartar la mirada, por mucho que fuera a distraerse con alguna de las bien dotadas invitadas de aquella fiesta de Halloween, simplemente no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

_¿Qué demonios le ocurría?_

Ni siquiera entendía en que momento había empezado a interesarse. Se había disfrazado de hombre lobo, había llegado a la fiesta en una casa que no conocía del todo y apenas había cruzado miradas con su mejor amigo disfrazado de momia antes de tomar cada uno un camino diferente. ¡Eso había sido muy extraño! Todas las fiestas ambos se pegaban como muégano.

 _PFFFT, ¿qué me preocupo?_ Pensó. Kurō estaba seguro que no pasaría mucho rato para que los dos adolescentes volvieran a toparse en medio del alboroto y comenzaran con algún concurso sobre quién bebía más rápido o quién lograba tirar más personas a la piscina.

Nada del otro mundo. Pero entonces que alguien sea tan amable de explicarle a Kurō Tetsurō porque desde que se había separado de su amigo no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

_¿Qué estará haciendo?_

_¿Estará bailando con alguien más?_

_¿Tal vez riéndose del chiste de algún otro?_

_¿Y si encontró alguna bonita gatita para pasar el rato en algún rincón?_

No no, Bokuto no era de esos, ese chico probablemente nunca había tenido un contacto íntimo en su corta vida. Seguro solo estaba haciéndose el payaso por ahí y Kurō estaba preocupándose más de la cuenta.

Empezó a sentirse incómodo entre tanta gente ebria y empalagosa que no hacía otra cosa que frotarse unos contra otros. Que raro, solía disfrutar de una buena fiesta, ¿qué sucedía con él ahora? era como si un interruptor en su cabeza se hubiera encendido, dándose cuenta que todas las anteriores fiestas donde había disfrutado hasta no sentir el estómago habían sido así de especiales por Bokuto Kōtarō. Ahora que no estaban juntos un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó en el pecho del capitán de Nekoma.

Miró a su alrededor y notó como un grupo de personas estaban jugando a la botella, mirando como los infortunados –¿o afortunados?– que señalaba la botella tenían que besarse entre si. Rara vez había jugado ese tipo de cosas, pero en ese momento sintió seca la garganta. 

Suspiró y el búho cornudo regresó a su cabeza.

_¿Estará divirtiéndose sin mi?_

Se mordió el labio y se abrió paso entre la gente sudorosa, buscando a su mejor amigo, encontrándolo junto con su compañero rubio de Fukurōdani, totalmente rendidos entre carcajadas. Kurō hizo una mueca y se plantó frente a ambos, puso sus manos en jarra y carraspeó.

Los orbes dorados por fin le pusieron atención, mirándolo fijamente unos momentos antes de regalarle una sonrisa— ¡Bro, hola! —el gato negro pudo jurar que Bokuto ya estaba tomado pues arrastraba las palabras como si fuera difícil hablar, y ese rubor en su nariz y mejillas lo delataba más. Le dio gracia verlo así. 

—Bueno, yo aquí sobro —Akinori bebió de sopetón lo que quedaba en su vaso y se alejó de ahí como si alguno se lo hubiera pedido.

Ese "alguno" claramente había sido Tetsurō y su cínica sonrisa, queriendo tener a Kōtarō solo para él, por muy egoísta que sonara.

A la mierda.

—¡Hey, bro! Veo que ya te pusiste en modo fiesta —se burló, notando como su acompañante ladeaba confundido la cabeza, dejando caer un poco sus párpados, como si estuviera cansado—. Vamos búho idiota, deberíamos irnos.

—¿¡Heeeeeeh!? ¡pero yo me estoy divirtiendo!

—Estás ebrio, y no quiero ser tu niñera.

Kōtarō bajó la cabeza, triste de repente. Resultaba que el alcohol le desestabilizaba aún más el humor. Kurō lo notó así que se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello—. ¿Bokuto? Vamos grandote, hay que ir a casa.

—Pero yo la estoy pasando bien... —sollozó y formó un puchero, derritiendo el corazón ajeno sin darse cuenta.

Tetsurō levantó a la fuerza a su amigo y le señaló con el dedo—. ¡Bokuto! lechuza tonta, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que vayas a casa?

El más bajo simplemente alzó los brazos como si fuera un niño esperando ser llevado en brazos y sonrió— ¡Baila conmigo!

—¿Qué? 

—Quiero que bailes conmigo... —Bokuto se colgó del cuello de Kurō sin medir su fuerza y le miró con una mueca dolida, colgado como chimpancé en el cuello ajeno—, _Tetsu_ , anda, baila conmigo...

_Por todos los santos._

Kurō tuvo que obligarse a respirar otra vez, sosteniéndole la mirada a Kōtarō por unos segundos antes de simplemente rendirse—. Después iremos a casa.

Bokuto asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, aprovechando la canción lenta que estaba reproduciéndose para quedarse cerca del pelinegro, recargando su mejilla en su hombro. Tetsurō se puso nervioso ante aquello, pero aún así colocó sus manos en la cintura ajena y comenzó a moverse, rezando porque la canción terminara rápido o su corazón sufriría las consecuencias.

Si de por sí el capitán con el número cuatro era torpe y descuidado, borracho era lo triple que eso, dejándole un par de veces el pie adolorido a Kurō por pisarlo.

Fuera de eso, todo parecía... encantador.

Esa era la primera vez que Kurō estaba tan cerca de Bokuto, la primera vez que lo abrazaba por la cintura, la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo respirando al compás del suyo, y descubrió que era la cosa más agradable del universo.

Se fijó en los demás; bailando, cantando la canción de fondo, besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello sin importarles nada más.

_Sin importarles nada más._

Kurō quería ser como ellos y mandar por un tubo todo tipo de freno, quería experimentar esa sensación de libertad, sentirse en una burbuja personal. De pronto Kurō quería hacer lo mismo que ellos.

Quería besar al chico que despreocupadamente se recargaba en él.

¿Podría atreverse a sentir el paraíso con sus dedos? ¿Se atrevería a vencer la distancia entre ellos? ¿Podría adueñarse del calor de Bokuto?

—Hey, Kō. 

El mencionado levantó la cabeza para mirarle en medio de su neblina de alcohol, y aunque apestaba a ese líquido y se veía bastante gracioso con el cabello revuelto y los ojos nublados, Kurō le creyó la criatura más adorable de todas.

Bokuto abrió la boca para llamarle, pero ningún sonido llegó a salir entero a la superficie. En menos de un segundo Kurō había terminado el aire que los separaba, abriendo su propia caja de Pandora y probando el fruto prohibido, cavando su propia tumba.

Pero que más daba, si al menos una vez podría saborear el alma de aquel chico, Kurō no podía pedir nada más.

Kōtarō se había quedado estático, como si no procesara lo que estaba pasando. Tetsurō gruñó levemente y le mordió el labio, haciendo al otro reaccionar con un quejido que Kurō obviamente aprovechó para terminar de adueñarse de su mejor amigo.

Probablemente era el alcohol, pero Bokuto terminó correspondiendo, apretándose contra el felino.

Sus labios se separaron con un sonido húmedo vergonzoso, aunque a Kurō no le importó, no con la vista que tenía, permitiéndose guardar como un tesoro en su memoria la cara completamente ruborizada y nerviosa que Bokuto gratuitamente le estaba enseñando, era tan lindo que Kurō tuvo deseos de besarle de nuevo, pero se contuvo. No podía aprovecharse tanto de un borracho.

—Kurō... —aquel gran hijo de la luz tartamudeó su nombre captando su atención, y durante ese instante Tetsurō sintió que la había cagado y ahora todo terminaría, pero sus pesimistas pensamientos murieron cuando una risueña carcajada nació en los deliciosos labios de Kōtarō. El chico pasó sus yemas por sus comisuras, riendo con un incomprensible brillo en sus orbes—, Kurō me besó.

Su mejor amigo rió también, manteniendo el robusto cuerpo de Bokuto cerca.

—Si Bokuto, te besé.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto en 2018 en una colección de distintos plots en wattpad que no terminé y como este en particular me pareció muy lindo como para dejarlo en el olvido, decidí darle su propio espacio aquí.
> 
> —Pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @suguboku. Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, plots, o un saludo bonito.  
> —Estoy en Tumblr como Haikyuudescendants, que es mi art blog donde subo fanarts.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, besitos en la nacha.


End file.
